


To the Moon and Back

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Happy Jicheol wedding anniversary!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for this day!

Jihoon yawns as he reclines in his chair. He’s been up since the early hours of the morning, working on the various projects that he has yet to finish in his studio. He’s come to a realization that this has become routine for him now. If asked, he would say that it doesn’t bother him. It’s like second nature, so he doesn’t really mind when his brain automatically wakes him up at 4 in the morning, ready to start yet another day of working through demos and composing their next album. He doesn’t mind, this is what an idols life is like anyway. He signed up for this so no, he doesn’t mind. Sometimes though, sometimes he really wishes that he could just go back to pre-debut days, days where there wasn’t so much pressure on him, when everything seemed a tad bit more simple, days where he could seek out the comfort of the one person who he could really feel at ease with. It’s not that he doesn’t feel comfortable with Seungcheol anymore, no, that’s not the case, but they’re just busy.

 

He hates to think about it, but when there’s nothing else but to think he realizes that in some way they’re drifting. Jihoon’s got such a busy schedule that they hardly see each other anymore. He supposes It’s normal though. They’re idols now and there are certain things that are demanded of idols. Time being of the essence. Today or rather these past few weeks have been quite the prime example. This morning for instance, Jihoon woke up to an empty bed. No Seungcheol in sight, just like the previous weeks. It can’t be helped, Jihoon supposes. He’s the leader of the group and the leader has his own agenda to worry about. But Jihoon can’t tell you how many times he’s just wanted to stop what he’s doing and seek for the embrace of his lover, soul mate, his one and only, his Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon chuckles at that thought. Seungcheol isn’t his anymore, not really. Seungcheol belongs to his fans, the company, not just Jihoon anymore. The idol life is really not as glamorous as he thought, but he still loves it non the less.

 

Jihoon sighs as he rubs his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. He can’t be thinking about such things, not when he has work to do, so he pushes those thoughts away, thoughts that he knows will come back and cause him even more pain, but he pushes them away and he works.

 

Jihoon spends hours in that studio. He’s forgotten what time it is, but he doesn’t bother to check. He just keeps working. He hears as his phone goes off, signaling a new message but he’s got no time to be social right now. He’s got work to do. A few minutes pass by and he hears a knock on the door.

 

“Not now,” says Jihoon as his eyes stayed glued to the computer screen. A few seconds go by and he hears another knock.

 

“I said not now,” he repeats, but this time the door opens without his permission and he gets irritated.

 

“What?!”he says as he spins his chair around.

 

Seungcheol walks through the door. “No need to snap, Jihoonie. You didn’t answer my messages.” Seungcheol is dressed in formal attire and he looks very handsome, he probably just came back from a meeting with their managers. As always, he works as much as Jihoon does.

 

Jihoon stops admiring him turns his face away from Seungcheol. He doesn’t want to see him right now, not when he might break down. Jihoon feels as if one look into those brown eyes, those eyes that might be a plain color, but to Jihoon they hold the world, they hold so much love, love that unfortunately can’t be expressed in the present circumstances, but he digresses. He doesn’t want to look at him in fear that he might break down and force Seungcheol into worrying about him. Jihoon doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to be a nuisance, not when Seungcheol has so many other things to worry about.

 

“Well, I’m busy,” says Jihoon.

 

“I know you are, but you should take a break,” replies Seungcheol with a warm smile as he stands right in front of Jihoon.

 

“I’ll take one later.”

 

“Jihoo-”

 

“I said I’m busy, Cheol. You might not be busy but I am, so just go,” says Jihoon as he looks down at his lap. Jihoon never meant to say it. He doesn’t mean it but he’s tired and emotional right now. He’s just hurting the other male instead of appreciating his attempt to take care of him. Jihoon feels as if he doesn’t deserve Seungcheol’s love, he’s too good or him.

 

Jihoon half expected for Seungcheol to just walk out, but instead the older crouches down by the chair , looking up at Jihoon.

 

“I was kind of hoping we could take a break together,” says Seungcheol with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

 

Jihoon feels like crying. “I can’t. Not right no-”

 

“Please,” Seungcheol pleads, holding Jihoon’s hands tightly.

 

“I know you’re busy, but I want to spend some time with you today, even if it’s just for a quick meal.” Jihoon sighs, he can never really say no to his boyfriend. He feels weird calling him his boyfriend, he hasn’t said that in so long.

 

Jihoon gives in. “Ok.” Seungcheol smiles brightly as he stands up, still holding Jihoon’s hand and he guides him out of the studio. Jihoon felt butterflies in his stomach, he likes seeing Seungcheol smile. _At least I can still do that_ Jihoon thinks as he allows himself to be guided. It’s still pretty quiet around the dorm, and normally they would all be up by now, even Jeonghan who seems to sleep more than others, but it seems as if they’re still knocked out. _At least they’re resting,_ thinks Jihoon.

 

He follows the older male without any thought until he realizes that they have passed the kitchen. “Um, Cheol, the kitchen is that way,” Jihoon states, but he doesn’t receive an answer. Seungcheol just squeezes Jihoon’s hand and smiles warmly at him, tugging the boy to god knows where.

 

He’s about to ask again when suddenly Jihoon comes to an alt, causing Jihoon to bump into Seungcheol.

 

“Sorry,” Jihoon apologizes. Jihoon wants to question why they’re standing outside of their practice room.

 

“This isn’t the kitchen, weren’t we going to eat?” asks Jihoon.

 

“I was expecting you to answer my message and come down, but it seems like I had to come get you,” he hears Seungcheol say as he swings the door open. Jihoon eye’s widen in shock. This wasn’t the practice room, or at least it didn’t look like it. It was completely transformed. The lights weren’t on, but there were candles illuminating the room, all in clusters, each in formations of hearts. They provided enough light for Jihoon to see the red petals that were sprawled out on the floor and there in center was a single bouquet of roses.

 

“W-what?” he finds himself at loss or words. Was this for him?

 

Jihoon feels Seungcheol nudge him on the side. “Go on,” says Seungcheol as Jihoon walks over to retrieve the bouquet.

 

“Do you know what day it is?” he hears Seungcheol ask as Jihoon picks up the bouquet.

 

“The 19th,” he says automatically, too focused on the bouquet and all the decorations around him to notice that Seungcheol had walked up behind him.

 

“It’s not just the 19th. It’s October 19, today is-”

 

“Our anniversary,” Jihoon says in complete shock. He had forgotten.

 

“Our _wedding_ anniversary,” he hears Seungcheol say, putting an emphasis on that single word. Jihoon, still in shock, turns around to face the older male and all of a sudden he finds Seungcheol going down on one knee.

 

“Jihoon...” he begins as Jihoon can feel his lip quivering,

 

“We’ve been together for so three years. I know that we didn’t really get married and that it was just a joke for our fans, but I’m hoping that one day, Jihoon, one day soon, we’ll be able to celebrate our real wedding anniversary. I’m hoping we’ll continue to spend the rest of our lives together because Jihoon I love you. I love you with all my heart that I can’t bare to think about not being with you. I wake up everyday knowing that the reason I can keep going is because I have you by my side. Jihoon I’ll always want you by my side which is why..” Seungcheol then proceeds to take something out from the pocket of his suit jacket.

 

Wait, hold on a second, is that really what Jihoon thinks it is? Jihoon feels tears threatening to spill as Seungcheol takes out a small black box.

 

“Which is why I’m asking you, Lee Jihoon, if you’ll allow me to stay by your side for ever and always,” he says as he opens the box to reveal a simple engagement ring.

 

“So will you marry me?” he asks and Jihoon can no longer restrain the tears that he’s pent up. He finds himself a sobbing mess and flings his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, effectively knocking Seungcheol backwards.

 

“Yes,” says Jihoon as he kisses Seungcheol on the lips. He pours all of his passion into that single moment, he feels Seungcheol wrap his arms around Jihoon’s waist, kissing him with same amount of love and passion. Jihoon can taste the saltiness of his tears, but he doesn’t care. All that matters is that he’s with Seungcheol, sharing this precious moment. They pull apart after a few seconds and Seungcheol brings them both to a sitting position, with Jihoon sitting on his lap.

 

 

“It’s not much,” begins Seungcheol as he wipes Jihoon’s tears away with his thumb.

 

“But when I have enough money, I’ll make sure to buy you something more extravagant.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “I don’t care about extravagance. It comes from you, Cheol and I love it. I love you,” says Jihoon as Seungcheol takes the ring out of the box and with gentle care, almost as if he’ll hurt Jihoon, and he carefully slips the ring onto Jihoon’s finger.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around these past few weeks, I was busy trying to plan this whole thing out and trying to find the ring. The other members, they helped me this morning, they helped me decorate the room while you were in the studio,” says Seungcheol.

 

“They even left to give us some privacy.”

 

Jihoon nods, so that’s why the dorm was quite and that’s why Seungcheol is dressed up so nicely.

 

“I look like crap!” he say, trying to hide his face from Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol chuckles as he pries Jihoon’s hands away from his face. “No love, you look beautiful.”

 

Jihoon would have kissed his boyfriend, would it not have been for a sudden realization. “I- I didn’t get you anything. I completely forgot,” Jihoon says, ashamed of himself. Seungcheol’s done so much or him in this moment and here Jihoon was, with nothing to give. _What Kind of a boyfriend am I?_

 

“The type that can brighten my whole day by just existing,” says Seungcheol. Jihoon hadn’t realized he had voiced his thoughts out loud. Jihoon cries once again, he feels so weak at this moment, but when he feels Seungcheol pull him closer, holding him so tight, Jihoon feels like it’ll all be okay. Because with Seungcheol everything _will_ be ok.

 

“I love you to the moon and back,” Seungcheol whispers in Jihoon’s ear.

 

Jihoon smiles as he takes in a deep breath and pulls back to look into Seungcheol’s eyes. “I love you to the moon and back,” Jihoon recites. They wouldn’t get married, not right away. They were idols, so they had to hold back, but they would one day. Until that day came though, Jihoon was content being just like this. Just him and Seungcheol. Seungcheol and him. For now though, they’ll settle with a promise that once day, they would make it happen and one day in the years to come, when they’re old and wrinkly, when they have spent their life time together, they’ll look back to this day and they’ll celebrate October 19th as the day they choose to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
